


Hearing Things

by HopeCoppice



Category: Weirdsister College
Genre: F/M, For Science!, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's had better days; Hobbes is doing science.</p><p>Set almost immediately after the end of the series, so spoilers abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15th July

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if updates are short; I'm taking things one day at a time. Still, there should be plenty of them.
> 
> This is set almost immediately after the end of the series, so spoilers.

“Are you alright, love?” Ben nodded tiredly and his mother wandered off, apparently satisfied.

The truth was, though, he wasn’t alright. Ever since he’d had that run-in with Hobbes up at Millie’s college, he’d been feeling decidedly weird, and now he could swear he was hearing things. He leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to block out his thoughts, but the voices continued.

“ _I came to see how you were.”_

“ _Checking up on me, Mildred?”_

“ _No – it isn’t like that, Hobbes. I just thought... well it must have been exhausting, the Whisperer using you like that.”_

“ _I don’t want to talk about that.”_

“ _No, I suppose not. Are you okay, though?”_

There was silence for a moment and Ben thought that he’d finally regained control over his brain.

“ _Why do you care?”_

He slammed his hand down on the table as he stormed off, telling his Mum he just needed to lie down.

“ _Of course I care.”_

* * *

 

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. The same is true of magic... mostly.

Considering recent events (detailed in earlier pages) I believe it would be prudent to keep an eye on Stemson. As a non-magical person, it might prove interesting to note how being exposed to concentrated negative magic has affected him.

Mildred came to talk to me today. She said it wasn’t to check up on me, but I know they all fear I’ll do something... foolish. They needn’t worry; I don’t intend to try any major experiments for a while. I’ll settle for observing Stemson.

It’s strange, though. She said she cared.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 15 th July_


	2. 18th July

Ben jumped slightly as Millie put a cup of coffee down in front of him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you OK?” He nodded and took a sip as she began wiping down the counter. “You were brilliant at college the other day. We’d have been in real trouble if it wasn’t for you and Hobbes.”

He grimaced, but quickly turned it into a smile as she beamed at him. “Well, you know... I couldn’t leave you in danger.” She carried on cleaning for a few minutes before she spoke again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He was still staring into his coffee mug.

“ _I’m not giving up. I’m just biding my time, that’s all.”_

Hobbes’ voice, slow and measured, broke into his thoughts and he put the cup down with a bang. “Have you spoken to Hobbes lately?”

* * *

Stemson appears to have had less sleep than usual. I cannot conclusively say whether this is due to the effects of negative magical energy, or to do with coursework or his personal life. I will continue to monitor him.

Mildred hasn’t been round today. She didn’t come back yesterday, either. I saw her in the street, but she seemed to be hurrying off somewhere. Something about meeting Ethel, I don’t know.

I assume this means they think I’ve given up on the power thing. I’m not giving up. I’m just biding my time, that’s all. Nothing is more important to me than gaining power and setting the world to rights.

I might stir up a little mischief, soon. Just so they know I’m still... me.

Then, no doubt, she’ll want to check on me again. How tiresome that will be.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 18 th July_

* * *

Slumping to rest his forehead against the cool surface of the table, Ben let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn’t meant to shout at Millie, and she’d been so appalled by his suggestion that Hobbes was trying to win her over through getting her sympathy that he knew she hadn’t been cheating on him. But something had risen up inside him, old fears, old jealousies that had never really gone away, and it had turned into a full-blown row.

She’d been close to tears when she threw her apron down and left, and he’d been left feeling even more exhausted than ever. He could imagine her sobbing; he could almost hear it. Still, he couldn’t find the energy or the patience to go after her. He hadn’t done anything wrong; it was just a fight. Fights happened.

“ _Mildred?”_

“ _Nick, I – was just on my way to... How are you?”_

“ _I’m – Millie, are you crying?”_

“ _No. Yes. It’s... hayfever.”_

“ _Come here.”_

Ben didn’t want to think about what that meant.

* * *

Addendum: I have seen Mildred. She appeared just before she should have got out of work, in tears. I’m not sure if she knocked on my door or just brushed against it by mistake on her way past, but by the time I opened it she was halfway along the corridor.

I gave her a hug. I’m not sure why; I have a theory that crying girls release some kind of magical charge into the air which compels men to comfort them. My resistance to this charge, while high, is not complete.

The timing of Mildred’s little outburst leads me to believe that Stemson had something to do with it. Perhaps the magic he was exposed to is having more effect than I was aware.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 18 th July_


	3. 22nd July

Ben’s least favourite person walked into the cafe just a few moments before Millie’s shift was scheduled to start. Hobbes ordered a coffee, then settled himself at a table in the corner. No doubt he was there to look smug about whatever had happened the other day – because the more Ben heard in his head, the more certain he was that it was _real_ somehow – and perv on Ben’s girlfriend.

Sure enough, when Millie breezed in two minutes late as usual, Hobbes’ eyes tracked her across the cafe, narrowing as she kissed Ben on the cheek before grabbing her apron. His gaze flickered between them both as he finished his coffee, then ordered another. Eventually, he pulled a book out and began to read, but Ben could see the way he glanced up every time Millie passed by carrying a cup or a plate. He glanced up when Ben passed, too – probably hoping to see Millie again.

It wasn’t until closing time that the wizard unfolded himself from his chair and left. Mildred stayed to help him close up and then they parted ways. She could barely have reached the end of the street when Ben heard the voices again.

“ _Nick! You startled me.”_

“ _I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to see if you were alright.”_

“ _Of course I am. Shouldn’t I be?”_

“ _You and Ben fought. You were crying, Mildred.”_

“ _That was days ago. It was a silly little thing, a misunderstanding. I’m fine now. Are you alright?”_

“ _...Of course. I’m glad you feel better. Can I walk you home?”_

“ _I don’t see why not, we’re both going the same way after all.”_

He only barely managed to refrain from chasing after them.

* * *

Today I took a field trip to observe Stemson more closely in his natural habitat. I duly spent the afternoon in Misery’s. He seemed angry and hostile, but then he’s always angry and hostile when I’m around. Still, it might potentially be the effects of the negative magical energy he was exposed to. I intend to return for a follow-up observation in a few days’ time.

This was also the first time I’ve seen Mildred since she appeared at my door in tears the other day. I confirmed that she and Stemson had argued, but it seems that the problem was only temporary and the conflict is now resolved. That’s just as well. Crying is tiresome.

I notice that she’s done something new with her hair. Or perhaps she was wearing a new shirt. At any rate, she has in some way altered her appearance for the better. The effect is... pleasing. From a completely objective point of view, of course.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 22 nd July_


	4. 1st August

Hobbes was back. It had been a good week; Ben had managed to go several days without hearing anything he didn’t want or expect to, and he and Millie had only had a couple of small disagreements in which one or other of them would quickly back down. They were both afraid of getting into a full-on shouting match like the one they’d had the other week.

Now, though, with the pale wizard watching his every move, Ben’s spirits were sinking fast. Mildred wasn’t even scheduled to work today; what was Hobbes hoping to achieve by sitting and staring at him over a cup of coffee? After an hour, he snapped.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Hobbes?”

“I’m sorry? Oh – I see, let me explain. This is a cafe, where people go to drink cof-”

“And stare at people? Perhaps pounce on an unsuspecting waitress and insist on walking her home?”

“How did you-?”

“I heard you. Stop trying to pick up my girlfriend, Hobbes. It won’t work.”

He smirked at that and Ben knew he was about to be repaid for all the interruptions with some infuriatingly witty comeback. He pre-emptively stormed off towards the kitchen, but he still heard the reply.

“Then why object to me trying? Oh, and another coffee, please.”

* * *

Observation of Stemson today yielded some interesting new data. It seems that he overheard my conversation with Mildred after my previous field trip last week. He specifically stated that he _heard_ us, rather than that he _saw_ us, which is strange. We were in an open space in the street when the conversation took place, and anyone who could hear us then should logically have seen us also. We weren’t within earshot of Misery’s and I saw no sign of Stemson himself.

I suspect that this may be related to the events now commonly known as the ‘Whisperer Incident’, and the negative magic Stemson was exposed to. I shall continue to monitor the situation, in an attempt to determine the exact effects of the exposure.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 1 st August_


	5. 4th August

Ben was getting annoyed with Millie’s friends. They all seemed to be going out of their way to irritate him. First Ethel had turned up, sitting in the corner and talking to Millie while the latter should have been waiting tables. Something she said made Mildred blush, and then snap out a retort and return to the kitchen to clatter pots and pans together. Ethel, inexplicably, turned a smug look towards him before leaving with a frown.

The day after that, Hobbes appeared briefly, had a coffee and left. There was no reason for that to be as annoying as it was.

The next day, Millie’s day off, Ethel appeared again with Azmat, Tim and Cas. They made a mess of the table they took over and hung around for hours, laughing, joking and disturbing other customers. He was about to ask them to leave when a voice broke into his thoughts.

“ _I’m sorry, Mildred. I didn’t mean to imply-”_

“ _I know. I’m sorry I blew up at you like that. You just... hit a nerve, that’s all.”_

“ _I didn’t mean to. Your relationship with Ben is your own business, and nobody else’s.”_

“ _It’s fine. It’s nice that you’re concerned. But there’s really no need.”_

“ _Well, you know where I am if you need to talk. Although I suppose you’d go to Ethel.”_

“ _Perhaps not. I mean, a boy’s point of view might be helpful. I don’t know what’s been going on with him lately.”_

“ _He’s seemed a little... out of sorts, I’ve noticed. And not just with you.”_

“ _See? You’re helping already.”_

Ben’s concentration was broken when Ethel waved a hand in front of his face. “Another cappuccino, if you don’t m-”  
He cut her off mid-sentence. “Get out, the lot of you! Out! Go and pester Millie!”

They left, and he hoped they’d do as he said and get between his girlfriend and Hobbes.

* * *

I enlisted Hallow to help with the Stemson investigation. We quickly established that his special talent didn’t seem to be activated by just anyone talking to Mildred, and it didn’t seem to be the mere thought of me – I went into Misery’s without any obvious ill-effect on Stemson. Today, Millie had the day off, and I sent Ethel into the cafe to observe the results of my latest experiment.

Unfortunately, stage one of my experiment involved upsetting and angering Mildred – Hallow reports that Stemson functioned normally during the time period we had allocated for this part of the test. I then, at a pre-arranged time, attempted to reconcile with Millie, who being a forgiving sort was nothing but sweet in response. Hallow reports that at about this time Stemson ‘went off into a sort of trance’ and that on his ‘return to Earth’ as she so eloquently put it, he threw the entire group she had apparently taken with her into the street.

I visited Misery’s to grab a coffee after she’d reported back to me, and was glared at far more than usual by Stemson. I can therefore conclude that positive interactions between myself and Mildred trigger the phenomenon he is currently experiencing. Hallow has offered to keep notes should I require it. I think that I shall attempt to trigger more such episodes, for the purposes of study.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 4 th August_


	6. 21st August

Ethel had been spending more and more time at Misery’s, filling a notebook with indecipherable shorthand of some sort. Ben didn’t mind too much; if he didn’t know better he’d think she had some kind of crush on him from the way she watched him wander around. He ignored her; he had Millie, after all, and even when she was off work he knew he’d see her for her next shift.

She wasn’t working today, and he found himself trying to remember when she was next scheduled to be in. Her voice broke into his thoughts, clear as a bell, but distant somehow.

“ _I didn’t think I’d manage to get you out in the sun.”_

“ _The second time you ever saw me I was in the sun. I’m not a vampire.”_

“ _I think the lady over there has her doubts. Don’t smirk at her, Hobbes, you’re creeping her out.”_

“ _I’m not creeping her out. Are you calling my smile creepy?”_

“ _That’s not smiling. That’s smirking.”_

“ _What’s smiling, then? This?”_

“ _That’s a grimace. I’ll tell you when you do it properly.”_

Ben groaned. What was Millie doing with him? It had been weeks since the incident at the college and she was seeing more and more of him; they were always going for walks together on her days off. She and Ben were still arguing – he just knew Hobbes was aware of that, too, she’d probably told him all about it – and he couldn’t help but be suspicious. Ten minutes later, his first theory was confirmed.

“ _How are things with you and Ben?”_

“ _He seems cross with me all the time. He doesn’t want to hear about college, or my friends, or magic. But that’s alright, isn’t it? I mean, we don’t have to share everything. That’s what friends are for.”_

“ _If you say so.”_

“ _You don’t sound convinced.”_

“ _Well, I don’t like to see you unhappy. But if he makes you happy, if he’s worth staying with, you have to do that. You deserve to be with someone who makes you smile.”_

He hadn’t expected to hear that. Clearly the wizard had an ulterior motive. But nothing seemed forthcoming – he completely forgot about Hobbes for an hour or so, hovering behind Ethel for a moment every so often in an attempt to work out what language she was writing in. She gave him a withering look and he scuttled back behind the counter none the wiser.

“ _Is this a real smile?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _Does this count?”_

“ _Definitely not. That’s more of a leer. Don’t do that one.”_

“ _Maybe not in public. How about-?”_

“ _The more you try to fake it, the less real your smile is going to get.”_

“ _Then how will I ever know?”_

“ _...Let me try something. Hold this mirror, just in case it works.”_

“ _Should I be scared?”_

“ _I didn’t think you got scared, Nick.”_

“ _I don’t. But should I?”_

“ _I don’t know. I am, a little. But... no, I don’t think you need to be.”_

“ _Go on then. Do your worst.”_

There was silence for a while, and Ben managed to make and serve a coffee without the voices distracting him.

“ _There! That’s a real smile.”_

* * *

Mildred kissed me.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 21_ _st_ _August_


	7. 22nd August

Ben knew the moment Millie walked in that she had something to tell him. Something important and, from the look on her face, something bad. He could only assume that it was to do with her conversation with Hobbes the previous day. What had she done to make him smile? It had been playing on his mind all night.

“Ben, I... we need to talk.” They sat down in the kitchen, leaving the three early birds who’d made it to the cafe already to drink their coffees in peace. “I’m really sorry, but... well, this, it just isn’t working any more. I think... we should break up.”

He took a few moments to process this before speaking calmly. “Right. Why?” She blushed slightly and he knew. He just _knew_.  
“Well, we never really see each other outside of work anymore, do we? And when we’re here all we seem to do is try not to fight. We don’t make each other happy anymore.”

He nodded, face like thunder. “And you’ve found someone else, someone you think can.”  
“I never- I didn’t mean-”  
“Take the day off, Millie. I don’t want to see you right now.”

* * *

My last entry was uninformative; I shall endeavour to remedy that. Mildred, during one of my experiments on Stemson, decided that my normal method of smiling was sub-par and decided to instruct me in the proper manner of expressing happiness. She reports that I can, in fact, produce a genuine smile.

Hallow reports that Stemson became extremely agitated at around the time of this incident – she has no idea of the significance of the moment, of course – and remained so throughout the rest of the afternoon. This morning, she was in the cafe when Mildred and Stemson decided to dissolve their relationship.

I am under no illusions that Millie meant anything by her actions yesterday, or that the breakup was in any way related to me. However, it occurs to me that discouraging any such further actions might prove counter-productive. It seemed to provoke a response in Stemson; therefore I shall have Hallow continue her observation of him, though it is costing me a fortune in expenses, and if such an event occurs again, I shall have more data to work with.

More data is always better.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 22 nd August_


	8. 23rd August

Ben had reacted badly, he realised that. He shouldn’t have shouted - he certainly shouldn’t have thrown Millie out, because honestly that shift was a nightmare on his own – and he shouldn’t have let Jeanie from his old Geology class try to cheer him up. Yes, it was nice having a stunning girl chat for hours about how gorgeous he was, and how Millie was clearly an idiot for letting him go, but it was still a bad idea.

The next day, he waited for Millie to arrive as usual for her shift. So far, she was five minutes late, and while it wasn’t unusual for Millie to be a little behind schedule he wondered if she was planning to avoid him.

“ _Mildred. What are you doing here?”_

“ _I broke up with Ben yesterday. You were right, we weren’t happy. You’ve got ink on your face.”_

“ _You broke up? That’s – I mean, that doesn’t really explain what you’re doing here.”_

“ _I have to go into work and I can’t face it. Do you think I could just not go?”_

“ _Well, you could, but then he’d win. If I were you, I’d march in there, head held high, and try to get on with it. No sense in losing your wages.”_

“ _Do you think it’ll be al- no, you keep missing it, give me that – do you think it’ll be alright?”_

“ _Of course it will. If you like, I’ll drop in later.”_

“ _That’d be nice. There, got it. Now I’d better run, I’m late already.”_

He should have known she’d go running straight into Hobbes’ arms. Well, she could forget the apology he’d been planning to make for his behaviour the day before.

* * *

The results of the Stemson experiments may be unreliable for a few days; he and Mille have broken up. It sounds as though she ended it. She caught me off-guard by visiting early in the morning to tell me the news, and I had fallen asleep at my desk again. She very obligingly wiped a stray smudge of ink off of my face. I fear my dignity may never recover. No, wait, I’m over it. Still, the incident is relevant to these notes.

When I went in for a coffee, Stemson seemed angrier than ever, and I am fairly certain that he deliberately spilt my drink over me. When Mildred sent him off to make some toasted sandwiches while she fixed me a new coffee and handed me some napkins, he looked positively feral. All he said, however, was “You have ink on your face.”

Since there are about fifteen mirrors and reflective surfaces in Misery’s, I was quickly able to establish that this was not the case. This confirms my theory that Stemson is somehow listening in to conversations between myself and Millie. Whatever he thinks he’s hearing, however, he’s not happy.

I should talk to Millie more often.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 23 rd August_


	9. 28th August

Ethel had taken to hanging around the cafe again. Ben could see her sitting in the corner, occasionally jotting something down in her little notebook in that indecipherable language she seemed to favour. He even condescended to speak to Millie, in order to ask her what it was, but she said she didn’t know. No doubt she was lying. That had been the day before yesterday, and they’d barely spoken since, except to relay orders. Millie had tried to engage him in conversation a few times, but he wasn’t interested.

Jeanie was hanging around more often, too, sometimes with her friends, more often alone. Ben always made sure to deal with her orders himself. And if he stayed a little longer than necessary, chatting, then it was no more than Millie did when her friends came in.

Mildred clocked off at lunchtime and disappeared. Ben knew what was about to happen before it did; she was so predictable. After work she would always run off to talk to one of her little friends, probably about how _awkward_ things were and, no doubt, how the cafe would be much better with magic. Today, with Ethel still sitting in Misery’s and her other friends still away for the summer, she would go to see-

“ _Hobbes? Are you in there?”_

“ _Yes. Come in, don’t mind the cauldron. Just don’t knock it over, it’s invisibility potion and I’ve already lost three of my books.”_

“ _It’ll wear o- ouch. Well, I’ve found one. Where’s safe to sit?”_

“ _Sofa’s clear. Now what brings you to my room?”_

“ _Just a bad day at work. Ethel’s still in there for some reason, and I wanted someone to talk to.”_

“ _I see. And you decided I was the best choice? Or is it just that I’m the only one left?”_

“ _Honestly, I probably would have come here even if Ethel was at home.”_

Ben picked up Jeanie’s coffee cup with a scowl. “Hey, are you doing anything tonight?”

* * *

Mildred visited me today. Apparently I’m better to talk to than Hallow. I find that very difficult to believe; no doubt she wishes to ensure that I’m not brewing anything more dangerous than an invisibility potion in my room. I take this to mean that she would probably be less than pleased if I slipped said invisibility potion into Stemson’s coffee.

Hallow remains at Misery’s, observing Stemson’s reactions, although I am no longer paying for her coffee. I think she’s enjoying watching him fall apart. The inconvenient thing about using Hallow for this kind of thing is that she makes her notes in a language of the Hallow family’s own creation, and while I could no doubt decode it if she’d let me near her notebook, I am forced to wait for her translations.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 28 th August_


	10. 1st September

Ben stayed in bed all day on Sunday, ignoring his mother’s attempts to wake him. He just lay and waited for the inevitable.

“ _Mildred. This is becoming a habit.”_

“ _You don’t mind, do you? I was bored just sitting at home, and I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk.”_

He groaned and buried his head under his pillow, trying to block out the sound of her voice, but it was inside his head. Even his trip to the cinema with Jeanie hadn’t helped – she’d seemed to have fun but Ben didn’t even remember the plot; he hadn’t heard most of the film because Mildred and Hobbes had stayed in his room talking about anything and everything long into the evening.

“ _Remember last time we were here?”_

“ _Ah, yes. You seemed to think I was incapable of smiling.”_

“ _I did not! You just weren’t trying.”_

“ _Well, you stopped complaining eventually. Obviously I did something right.”_

“ _And I did something wrong. I... I should apologise, I suppose.”_

He knew it – he _knew_ she’d done something she shouldn’t have to make him smile. Still, at least now she seemed to regret it, although why was she apologising to _him_? It was Ben she’d clearly cheated on.

“ _Not to me.”_

“ _I should, because I kissed you and then pretended it didn’t mean- but no. I’m not going to apologise. I’m not sorry I did it, because it made you smile and...”_

There was a long pause. Ben supposed he should be relieved that it was just a kiss, but Millie had clearly got herself all worked up and that probably meant that there was more to this conversation than met the... well, the inner ear, he supposed.

“ _And...?”_

“ _And... you said I deserved someone who made me smile. I don’t know why Ben couldn’t do that, but somehow... you always can. Even when you’re being impossible.”_

“ _Are you saying... you deserve_ me _, Mildred?”_

Hobbes sounded amused, the smug, self-absorbed...

She was going to say no. She had to. It was all a misunderstanding, an elaborate prank, a dare of some sort. Tomorrow she’d come crawling back to Ben, begging him to take her back.

“ _See, you’re being impossible again.”_

“ _And you’re smiling.”_

“ _So are you.”_

* * *

 

Mildred and I appear to be... Well, I’m not quite sure. There seems to be some sort of understanding between us, at any rate. We make each other smile. I have no idea why she smiles when she sees me, but I have observed the trend before. She called my attention to it today, and seemed to think that I was what she deserved. I can’t imagine that she has ever done anything evil enough to make her deserve me. I certainly haven’t done anything good enough to deserve her.

However, any relationship with Mildred might have interesting effects on Stemson’s condition. Hallow might find it interesting to observe his responses, although I have no intention of informing her as to the cause. Nothing happened today, at any rate, except that Mildred broached the subject of the day she kissed me. There’s certainly no reason to run off with plans for the future... that is, future experimentation on Stemson.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 1 st September_


	11. 6th September

Ben was glad when, less than a week after Hobbes and Millie had resolved to make each other smile more often – and he didn’t have the slightest doubt as to how they would achieve that – the rest of the Weirdsister gang returned from their holidays. Tim and Azmat had sympathised with him when he told them of the breakup, but the looks they exchanged when they thought he wasn’t looking suggested that they already suspected Mildred’s true motives for the split.

Cas was also sympathetic, but hurried off with her coffee to talk to Ethel. She was probably trying to decide whether talking to friends’ ex-boyfriends was allowed under the Girl Code or something. As long as they didn’t try to hex him or something equally weird, he didn’t care.

“ _Mildred. I didn’t expect to see you today.”_

“ _Why not? The others are coming back, we’re all meeting in Misery’s.”_

“ _Exactly. The others are back, therefore you have no need of me.”_

“ _Don’t be silly, Nick. You have to come too.”_

“ _To Misery’s? Ben glares at me every time I walk in, people will talk.”_

“ _Since when do you mind people talking?”_

“ _I want to know if what they’ll be saying is true.”_

There was a moment of silence inside Ben’s head, and he hoped that Mildred was shaking her head, walking away, about to come running back to him.

“ _I broke up with Ben because things between us weren’t working. Kissing you... it wasn’t why I broke up with him.”_

Ben almost punched the air in triumph – if he couldn’t have Millie, there was at least some comfort in knowing that neither could Hobbes.

“ _I see. I think I’d better not come to Misery’s; the others will understand, I’m busy studyi-“_

“ _...But if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to do it again.”_

Ben was going to have to put in an order for new coffee cups if he kept throwing them around like this.

* * *

 

The rest of the clowns I call classmates are back. They actually do liven up the place. There was a small reunion at Misery’s, which I was glared at throughout. I didn’t mind.

Mildred and I are now officially dating, which is a new experience for me. I intend to observe it carefully for future reference. As yet, we do not plan to announce our relationship – Misery’s hardly seemed the place and Millie felt that it might not paint her in the best light to announce her new romantic entanglement at the same time that most of her friends found out about the end of her previous one.

Today, she expressed a desire to kiss me again. I think she would have, but her phone rang; Hallow wanted to know where she was. She also had me take the phone for a moment, so that she could tell me Stemson had just thrown a mug at a wall. These findings, while interesting, really could have waited.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 6 th September_


	12. 7th September

There had been something smug in Hobbes’ expression the day before, when he’d come to join the others at Misery’s, and he and Millie had exchanged a few intimate glances across the table, but they’d sat separately and appeared to be pretending nothing had happened.

Today, however, when the same group assembled at Misery’s, there were two noticeable absences.

“ _We should tell them. They’re going to think I’m the worst person in the world. Maybe I am.”_

“ _You’ve clearly forgotten who you’re talking to. There’s no way you could be worse than me.”_

It was sickening, the way they talked when they were alone together. Ben tried to tune it out as he brought the others their orders, but their voices continued to carry.

“ _You’re not as bad as you think you are, Hobbes.”_

“ _You take that back.”_

“ _No. Anyway, there is one more thing I wanted to do before we go to Misery’s, if that’s alright.”_

“ _Oh? What’s that?”_

When they arrived at the cafe a few minutes later, Hobbes’ hand on the small of her back in a tiny display of support – obviously playing to the crowd, Ben thought disgustedly – they both wore matching expressions of contentment. Obviously there had been some kissing, at the very least.

It was somewhat satisfying to observe the lukewarm reaction to their announcement; Tim seemed pleased and Azmat offered them both high-fives, but Ethel simply looked smug, as if she’d known it was coming for a long time, and Cas couldn’t quite hide her look of horror. Indeed, she left quite soon after the new couple arrived, and Ethel followed after a brief whispered conference with Hobbes.

* * *

 

Mildred and I announced that we are going out, today. Stemson twitched a little when we walked in together, but he didn’t seem surprised. That’s as I expected; the after effects of the negative magic exposure don’t appear to be wearing off.

I was surprised by the reactions of Madari and Wraithewight – they appear to be quite supportive. Hallow barely reacted at all; no doubt she thinks she knew beforehand. Crowfeather, however, didn’t surprise me in the slightest. She looked horrified and left the cafe, which I know upset Mildred a little.

When the rest of us returned to the college, Mildred seemed reluctant to return to her dorm – I’m sure she was apprehensive about encountering Crowfeather. She refused my offer to accompany her, however, so I brought her back here to relax for a few minutes.

Mildred, for some reason, seems to enjoy kissing me far more than Ben; at least, she does it more often. It seems to steady her nerves somehow. I have no complaints, except that the beginning of school on Monday will leave me far less time to study this strange effect.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 7 th September_


	13. 13th September

Ben was relieved when classes started up again; it limited the amount of time Millie could spend with Hobbes, which would never be a bad thing. The fact that it limited his exposure to their stupid voices in his head was an added bonus.

Still, there were moments in between classes when they invaded his thoughts again- sometimes it was just a name spoken in greeting, and sometimes he thought he could hear the brief kiss they’d exchange in the corridors.

“ _Misery’s tonight?”_

“ _What about the park, while the weather’s nice?”_

“ _It’s a date.”_

Unfortunately, this conversation was a relatively frequent occurrence, and Ben was then forced to spend his evening listening to them chatter contentedly about their classes, their friends, and anything that sprang to mind.

“ _Crowfeather still doesn’t seem too happy about us.”_

“ _I don’t know what the problem is... She just won’t talk about it.”_

“ _Come on, Millie. It’s a wonder she’s the only one complaining. I nearly destroyed the school not so long ago; she’s probably scared I’ll hurt you. I can understand that.”_

“ _You wouldn’t, though.”_

“ _No. But that doesn’t mean I’m not scared of it too.”_

* * *

 

I had to explain to Mildred today that it was completely reasonable for Crowfeather to have reservations about our relationship. I gave her a fairly good explanation for why she should probably just leave me now, before I drag her down with me, and she didn’t seem to consider it for a moment.

I had a word with Crowfeather myself when I dropped Millie back at her dorm; I don’t mind that she doesn’t like me, but her refusal to talk to Mildred is affecting her mood and her work. I’m not having her fail because of me, however indirectly. She’s agreed to talk to Millie, but she made it clear that she thinks it would be better if we broke up.

That’s Mildred’s choice.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 13 th September_


	14. 18th September

Ben was trying to sleep when he heard it.

“ _Nick!”_

It was an urgent whisper; he rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 11.30pm. What on earth was Millie playing at?

“ _Hobbes, please, open the door. Please don’t be asleep.”_

“ _Millie? Come in, what’s wrong – you’re shivering.”_

“ _It’s cold in the corridors.”_

“ _Here, get under the covers. You look freezing. Now what’s wrong?”_

“ _You don’t have to sit on the floor, you know. Your bed’s not that small.”_

“ _I just thought you might not – fine. What happened?”_

“ _Ethel’s got company and when I came back from the library – well, honestly, I just didn’t need to see that. Anyway, I was going to go and crash in Cas’ room but I don’t want to push things with her – she’s only just started talking to me properly again. So I thought maybe I could sleep on your sofa? It’s alright if you’d rather I didn’t, it’s just that yours is far more comfortable than-”_

“ _You can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.”_

“ _No, Nick, I couldn’t ask you to-”_

“ _You didn’t. I offered. I thought you’d be pleased with me for being a gentleman.”_

“ _I wish you’d be less of one, sometimes.”_

There was a long pause, and Ben thought the discussion was over, but then Millie spoke again.

“ _What if we just share the bed? Is that alright?”_

“ _Are you sure?”_

“ _Just sleeping, Nick. I’m sure I can share a bed with you.”_

Ben’s sleeping pill finally kicked in and he lost consciousness with a deep sigh of relief. He couldn’t listen to any more of that.

* * *

 

This entry may be rather muddled; I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Not a wink, actually. Millie turned up at my door just as I was thinking of going to bed, and we ended up sharing it for the night. Nothing happened; she just slept and I just stared at the ceiling and tried to think unsexy thoughts. I didn’t want her to wake up to find I was groping her in my sleep or something.

I spent an hour or so over the course of the night observing her sleep pattern. She’s beautiful when she sleeps, as at any other time, and she seemed to find some comfort in the feeling when I pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. I made sure her hair was thoroughly smoothed down before reaching for my notes. I’m just glad I’d left them on my bedside table, because there’s no way I could have got up without waking Mildred.

I think I may be close to a solution to the problem I’m working on; then it will simply be a matter of executing it.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 18 th September (actually early 19th September)_


	15. 22nd September

“ _I know how to make it work.”_

Ben squeezed Jeanie’s hand a little too hard as they walked along the river, apologising without really thinking about it. Hobbes’ voice rang in his mind, echoing slightly. He waited, but heard nothing more, just Jeanie’s easy monologue about her day.

He dreaded to think what Hobbes had figured out. Probably how to get Millie to sleep with him again.

* * *

 

I’ve spent a few days doing nothing but studying this problem – outside of classes, of course – and I think I’ve figured it out. I know how to make it work.

Now I just have to put the plan into action.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 22 nd September_


	16. 30th September

Ben had heard only the briefest snatches of conversations between Hobbes and Millie over the last few days. He was glad of that. Resting his head against the wall of the cafe, he idly wondered if they were breaking up, and if so, how long it would be before Millie tried to come back to him. He wouldn’t take her back, of course. He had Jeanie now.

“ _Can we spend some time together this evening? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a week.”_

“ _I’m sorry, Millie, I’ve had a lot of work to do. I’ve just got to go and do something important, and then I’ll meet you in... say, half an hour.”_

“ _Fine, let’s meet at Misery’s, then. Don’t want the Beetle catching us near each other’s dorms.”_

Hobbes appeared in the cafe not ten minutes later, looking a little flustered, as if he’d rushed there. He made his way over to the counter and leant on it.  
“Ben.” He was smiling at him, but there was something vaguely pained in his eyes, as if he didn’t want to be there but it was vitally important somehow. Was he after tips on how to patch things up with Millie? He wouldn’t get them from Ben. After all, he hadn’t managed that himself.

“What do you want, Hobbes?” The other boy raised an eyebrow.   
“Just to say that I hoped there were no hard feelings between us.” Ben kept glaring at him until he continued. “And to buy you a coffee. Peace offering of sorts.”

“You want to buy me a coffee – which I’ll be making – from my own cafe? What’s your game, Hobbes? Are you looking for advice on getting Millie interested in you again? ‘Cos that ship’s probably sailed, she’s probably found someone else already.” Hobbes’ face darkened and he seemed to be making a conscious effort to control himself.

“Mildred and I are fine, thank you. But I really do want to buy you a coff-” The girl in question walked in at that moment, and Hobbes jumped guiltily. “You know what, forget it. Another time, maybe. Come on, Millie.”

He was forced to listen to them whispering sweet nothings for hours after that, words gradually giving way to more and more kisses until finally, Millie called a halt to proceedings.

“ _Nick, stop.”_

“ _Is something wrong?”_

“ _No... No, it’s nice, it’s all... just...”_

“ _What is it, Millie? You can tell me, anything at all, you know that.”_

There was a pause and Ben grinned, anticipating the breakup he’d been predicting for days. She was about to break Hobbes’ heart.

“ _...Can I stay here tonight?”_

“ _Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time-”_

“ _No, I mean... it would. If you know what I mean.”_

“ _You’ve slept here bef... oh.”_

“ _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked-”_

“ _Millie.”_

Ben knew from the growl in his tone that this conversation was going nowhere he wanted to be privy to. He turned his MP3 player up as loud as it would go, but it didn’t help.

“ _Yes?”_

“ _Just... are you sure?”_

“ _I’m sure, Nick. I want to. If you d-!”_

The noises in Ben’s brain made it very clear that Hobbes had no objections whatsoever. He couldn’t escape from the moans and sighs his rival was eliciting from his ex-girlfriend. He rolled out of bed and went for a run along the river, hoping the exercise would clear his mind. By the time he returned, the noises had died down. He took his sleeping pill and passed out.

* * *

 

Failed to put plan into action yesterday. Finding it extremely difficult to care.

Must fix problem today, however, or we’ll never have any peace. And this is a little harsh, even on Stemson.

_Hobbes’ Journal, 30 th September (actually early 1st October)_


	17. 1st October

Ben didn’t even want to look at Hobbes when he came in the next day. There were some things a bloke shouldn’t know about another bloke, whether they were friends or not, and the noises he made in bed were included in that list as far as he was concerned. Hobbes seemed to be avoiding eye contact, too, as Ben placed his coffee on the counter and turned to reach for a packet of crisps.

Hobbes drank fast, watching him from a corner of the cafe as he drained the last of his own cup, and then left with barely a word to Ethel, who was slumped in one of the chairs with a book.

“ _Millie! How was your da...”_

Hobbes’ voice seemed to fade away mid-sentence, and his head suddenly felt clearer than it had in months. He grinned at Jeanie as she walked in.

“You’re cheerful. Won the lottery, have you?”

He pulled her into a hug; he was going to be alright.

* * *

 

I have managed to cure Stemson’s problem. A potion in his coffee was apparently enough to do the trick – there was some additional magic involved at the brewing stage, but it was quite a complex operation to avoid having to use magic openly at the time of ingestion. Still, Hallow sent me a text message to let me know that Stemson seemed happier than he had been in days and was showing no signs of discomfort at around the time Millie and I were in the park, being pathetically wrapped up in each other. She wanted to know why I was suddenly interested again, of course, but she’ll live without knowing.

This discovery could probably win me the Copernicus Prize a thousand times over, but unless it becomes necessary to cure someone else of the same ailment I think it might be wise to keep it to myself. Mildred would not be pleased if she knew that last night’s activities were overheard, and she might believe this entire relationship to be based upon manipulation.

Of course, it’s important to test that the cure has worked. If anything, he would certainly react to a repeat of last night. And of course, a scientific result has no value whatsoever unless one ensures a fair test by repeating it as many times as possible...

_Hobbes’ Journal, 1 st October_


End file.
